Question: Convert $\dfrac{131}{15}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $131 \div 15 = {8}\ \text{ R } {11}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{15}{15} = {\dfrac{120}{15}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $11$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{11}}{15}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{11}{15}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{120}{15}} + {\dfrac{11}{15}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{131}{15}$.